Forever childs
by EndolorisSectumsempra
Summary: Au cours de la journée, Lily invite Severus à venir jouer avec elle. Le monde de l'enfance sera toujours le plus beau. La mort n'existe jamais pour les enfants. OS.
1. Chapter 1

Peigné. Ses cheveux étaient encore dégoulinants d'eau. Propre. Sa peau était douce et blanche, sans la moindre tache de suie pour salir ses joues pâles. Changé. Il avait réussi à utiliser la machine à laver pour y jeter une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir.

Severus courrait à perdre haleine à travers Spinner's End, se faufilant entre les boulevards et les carrefours, un sac sur le dos. Tout neuf, ce sac, c'était Lily qui le lui avait offert pour Noël, il y avait plus de trois mois. Le mois de mars était baigné de lumière. Chaque pas lui donnait une aile, chaque battement d'aile une poussée d'adrénaline, chaque poussée d'adrénaline une poignée de poussière de fée.

La raison d'une si soudaine agitation était que Lily l'avait invité à passer l'après-midi chez elle. Bien sûr, personne chez lui n'était au courant : sa mère était à l'hôpital depuis six jours et son père était dans la ville voisine pour trois semaines, accompagné de trois jeunes femmes en mini-jupe. La première et seule pensée que Severus avait eu à leur égard en les voyant avait été _N'ont-elles pas froid dans cette tenue ? _Aussi lui semblait-il que seuls les Evans étaient au courant de ce rendez-vous avec Lily. Tout comme son existence d'ailleurs.

Arrivé aussi rapidement qu'un train à grande vitesse, Severus sonna à la porte d'une grande maison blanche au toit de tuiles entourée de hautes herbes. Ce fut une grande femme replète aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus qui vint lui ouvrir, toujours aussi souriante. Ils se saluèrent poliment, et Mrs Evans l'amena à l'arrière de la maison, dans le jardin. Une fillette de son page aux cheveux roux flamboyants, au teint pâlot et aux yeux vert émeraude pétillants vint sauter dans ses bras. Elle portait un jean bleu marine ainsi qu'un T-shirt noir des Beatles.

Ils eurent à peine le temps de se dire bonjour qu'elle ouvrit la portière, le poussa à l'extérieur, l'entraîna avec elle dans la rue déserte, se faufilant à travers les bosquets. Sans lui laisser une seule occasion de parler, de respirer, de se reposer, elle lui fit traverser le parc, lui tenant toujours le poignet. Ils passèrent par un sous-bois, rampèrent à plat ventre sur la terre et les racines, gravirent quelques rochers en prenant garde de ne pas s'écorcher les mains ou de marcher sur un serpent silencieux. Leur route s'achemina dans une clairière sous-terraine à moitié plongée dans la pénombre.

–Pourquoi nous as-tu emmenés ici ? demanda Severus d'un ton surpris.

–Pour jouer bien sûr ! répondit Lily d'un ton joyeux.

–Mais il n'y a rien !

Lily afficha une moue agacée, lèvre inférieure au dessus de sa lèvre supérieure. Elle prit le visage maigre de Severus entre ses mains, levant ses yeux vers les cieux. Il y avait des arbres, d'une extraordinaire hauteur. Il y avait des branches pointues. Des buissons de ronces. Un ruisseau qui coulait joyeusement. Un vent qui sifflait comme des serpents en colère. Des arbres aux trous si profonds qu'ils pouvaient glisser à l'intérieur.

–On pourrait jouer aux guerriers qui se battent contre des dragons. Aux enfants perdus qui se font poursuivre par les pirates. Aux cows-boys qui luttent contre des serpents !

La rouquine à l'imagination si débordante semblait si enjouée face à toutes ces possibilités qu'elle lui énonçait qu'il ne se donna pas le droit de refuser. À l'aide de débris trouvés n'importe où, et de sortilèges qu'aucun d'entre eux ne contrôlait, ils battirent une cabane fort solide. Grâce à des branches robustes ils jouaient aux preux chevaliers, et peu importe si Lily était une fille. Ils combattaient à l'épée de menaçants dragons gigantesques. Ils se tapissaient dans leur trou dès qu'une brindille, probablement sous la semelle du terrible capitaine Crochet, craquait.

Tantôt, il faisait chaud, tantôt il faisait froid, tantôt le soleil était là, tantôt il se faisait enlever par la pluie. Et sans jamais se soucier du temps ou de la température, ils jouaient, riaient, comme les deux enfants qu'ils étaient. Ils n'avaient que neuf ans, ne se connaissait que depuis un an, et pourtant, étaient déjà deux âmes sœurs. Lorsque approchait la pluie, ils se cachaient dans leur petite cabane, et trop enjoués pour être fatigués, ils se battaient entre eux, donnant des coups de bâton dans le bâton de l'autre. Tout paraissait éternel, merveilleux, indestructible, et la mort n'existait pas. Pas lorsqu'on est enfant, lorsqu'on est enfant, la seule mort qu'on connaît, c'est celle du méchant. Lorsqu'on est enfant, tout continue, rien ne se termine, on ne sera jamais adulte, on est gai, heureux, parfois cruel. On n'est jamais triste. On n'est jamais seul. Lorsqu'on est enfant.

Le soleil commença à se coucher. Heureusement, étant tout seul, Mrs Evans avait décidé que l'enfant Snape dormirait chez eux, son mari et sa fille aînée étant à Londres. Ainsi pourrait-il continuer leurs aventures dans une cabane sous la couette. Lily se jeta dans ses bras, et l'embrassa sur la joue, le serrant contre elle.

–Et demain, lorsqu'on reviendra, tu feras Peter Pan et moi Wendy, proposa-t-elle.

Les joues rosies, essoufflé, Severus accepta. Lily, au comble du bonheur, se jeta à nouveau dans ses bras et l'embrassa, cette fois-ci, sur la bouche. Puis, comme si de rien n'était, elle le relâcha. Les joues désormais en feu, Severus devenait aphone. Loin d'être gênée, mal à l'aise, Lily sourit.

–Je t'aime beaucoup, dit-elle. Tu sais ça ?

–M-moi aussi...

Le cœur battant, la voix bégayante, Severus, plus grand qu'elle, se baissa à sa hauteur et l'embrassa à son tour. Ce fut au tour de Lily de rougir. Il prit sa main dans la sienne, la serrant de toute la force que ses doigts avaient.

–On peut se marier aussi, dit-elle.

–Comment ?

–Bah, on est des enfants, on peut se marier quand on veut, alors que les adultes ils doivent attendre des années pour ça !

Tout paraissait si évident avec elle. Severus prit le risque d'essayer de l'embrasser une seconde foi. Mais comme elle aussi le voulait, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent comme deux aimants attirés l'un par l'autre. La tignasse rousse disparut derrière les bosquets; et Severus resta là, le visage rougi, les bras ballants. Elle l'avait embrassé. Il l'avait embrassée. Il voulait qu'ils restent des enfants à tout jamais.


	2. Chapter 2

**Simplement parce que je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de faire un second et dernier chapitre...**

* * *

Tout est si beau lorsqu'on est enfant. La mort est si loin. Lorsqu'on grandit, la mort nous englobe toujours un peu plus au fil des jours. L'enfance meurt. Les joies meurent. Les rires meurent. Les baisers s'effacent. Et toi, tu meurs avec eux. Tant d'années ont passé depuis ta mort, ma Wendy. Je suis resté ton Peter Pan. À jamais. Aujourd'hui, adulte, je m'avance, un bouquet d'orchidées rouges en main, à travers les allées du cimetière de Godric's Hollow. C'était là où nous habitions avant. Avant que Voldemort ne t'emporte. Je pose les fleurs sur ta tombe grise ensevelie sous la neige pâle.

Te souviens-tu du jour où j'ai fugué, à l'âge de treize ans ? C'est ce jour-là que je suis venu vivre sous le même toit que toi, moi qui n'en avait pas. Tes parents. Qu'ils étaient gentils. Les seuls Moldus qui m'appréciaient. Ils m'ont nourri, lavé, hébergé. Ma mère était décédée d'une crise cardiaque et mon père voulait m'abandonner à des scientifiques fous. Vous m'avez sauvé. Tu m'as sauvé. Jamais je ne t'ai autant aimée que le jour où tu m'as demandé de vivre avec toi. Ta sœur n'a pas eu à se plaindre, puisque, majeure, elle pouvait aller habiter avec son Vernon.

Je me souviendrai toujours lorsque tu m'apprenais à voler sur un balai. Nous volions, tous les deux, et je te ravisai à ton balai pour te poser sur le mien. Et comme Peter et Wendy, comme Poucelina et Tom, nous partagions le même ciel. Je me suis toujours dit, à tes côtés, que le monde adulte était ennuyeux et barbant. Désormais adulte, je me dit qu'en fait c'est le monde de la souffrance éternelle. Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte enfant. Nous étions si insouciants. Nous vivions chaque jour comme des enfants de l'éternel. C'était si beau. Avec toi, on volait les étoiles, on défiait Morphée, nous rions au nez de la Mort qu'elle pourrait jamais nous attraper.

Mais nous avons grandi, malgré tout. Enfants de cœur et d'âmes et adultes de corps. Je t'ai demandé ta main le jour de ton anniversaire, tes parents étant morts dans un accident de voiture il y avait trois ans, et tu l'as acceptée sans réfléchir. J'étais heureux comme un gamin. Même plus. Nous nous sommes mariés quelques mois plus tard. Ou plutôt re-mariés. Tu étais si belle dans ta grande robe blanche, dans ton chignon échevelé qui relevait tes taches de rousseur sur ton visage blanc. Lily Snape. C'était officiel. Mariés étant enfants, mariés étant adultes. Cependant, aujourd'hui je ne suis plus marié à toi. Aujourd'hui je suis veuf. Seulement, uniquement dans le monde adulte. Mon âme d'enfant reste mariée à toi, et ça, jamais la mort ne pourra me l'arracher.

Tu voulais sauver le monde, protéger les gens. Alors tu as rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix. Mort de peur, je t'ai suivie, pour te protéger. Je n'ai pas su te protéger. Voldemort voulait terrasser les plus puissants de la Résistance Magique. Tu étais deuxième après Dumbledore. Il t'a traquée durant des semaines, des mois. Jusqu'à ce que vous vous battiez en forêt, jusqu'à ce qu'il te lance le terrible Avada Kedavra. Sous mes yeux. J'avais essayé de le tuer, pour te sauver. Le sort a rebondi et a failli m'atteindre. Au lieu de Voldemort, c'est toi qui est morte.

Aujourd'hui, tout ce qu'il me reste de toi, ce sont des souvenirs et des photos. Des souvenirs d'enfant, des photos d'adulte. Mes souvenirs les plus précieux sont pendant notre enfance. Je n'en garde que des souvenirs. Ça devient si brumeux que j'en ai peur d'oublier ton si joli visage rondelet. Ta bouille d'ange pâle. Tes yeux étincelants. J'ai peur d'oublier leur éclat. Aujourd'hui, tu n'es plus là, je suis adulte, et je dois m'occuper de nos deux jumeaux, Harry et Stygia. S'ils ne connaîtront pas leur mère, âgés seulement de trois ans, et toi morte il y a deux mois, je serai avec eux pour embrasser ta tombe. Je serai le meilleur des pères pour eux. C'est à leur tour d'avoir une enfance.


End file.
